


Rain

by felicitous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, scared of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is scared of storms and when a violent storm hits his Master is the only one who can calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Obi-wan sat in a soft chair reading over his daily report of their current mission before he sent it, every now and then glancing down at Anakin who sat at his feet, doing his homework. The boy never seemed to notice though, so engrossed in his homework that his Master began to wonder  if anything could pull his attention from it.  
His answer came in the form of a storm. The  moment the rain began to pound harshly against the windows the young blonds head snapped up, eyes wide with terror. Obi-wan knew the young boy didn't like storms, but to see him react this strongly was surprising. Anakin was so strong and brave that it was only in moments like this when the Knight realized how truly young his Padawan was.  
They sat their in silence one not knowing what to do and the other to frightened to do anything. It wasn't until the lights went out that anything happened.  
Anakin leaped into his Master's  lap and clung to his robes like his very life depended on it. Obi-wan was taken aback by this and stared at the boy, unsure of what to do, before he wrapped an arm around him and held him close. He lifted his other hand to Anakin's chubby cheek and wiped away the wetness he found there.  
"It's alright, young one," he said softly as lightly illuminated his Padawan's tear stained face.  
"I, I'm sorry, Master." Anakin murmured back, ashamed of his behavior.  
"There is no need to apologize, Anakin," Obi-wan reassured, "I was scared of storms once too, you know."  
"Really?" Anakin asked. He couldn't believe that. Obi-wan wasn't afraid of anything, he was the bravest and kindest man Anakin knew.  
Obi-wan chuckled, sensing the thought through their bond. "It's true. I hadn't been Qui-gon's Padawan for very long and on one of our missions we were trapped in our quarters by a storm. If I remember correctly I curled up in the corner and refused to move, to terrified to cry."  
Anakin tried to picture his Master like that, but it just seemed out of place to him.  
Obi-wan continued, "Qui-gon picked me up and told me something that I remember to this day, every time it rains. Do you want to know what it is?"  
Anakin nodded eagerly, his short braid bobbing about.  
The older man smiled. "Same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers, on land, on forests, on sand, and its part of how life goes. It makes the beautiful worlds that are all around us. The rain will be gone in the morning, but you'll still be here in the morning."  
Anakin was smiling now too and he hugged his master tight. "Thank you, Master," He said softly, "I'll never forget that."  
Obi-wan smiled wider, a father-like affection coloring his features. Anakin was as inconsistent as the rain.


End file.
